It All Started With a Brush of the Hand
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: The first day of school, Logan brushes hands with a boy named Kendall. He thinks he could be the one. Will he? Somethings, only time will tell. Rated M for later. Slash from here to the end!
1. Hands Brush

**Whew! If anyone noticed all the spazzy-ness of "The New School"! I'm sorry. That was my fault, I realised aLOT of it was wrong. So I replaced it, and noticed it was all in bold ._. it was crazy. So! Here we go! Oh! And this one will be more centered on Logan. An alternate to the Kendall-centered-The New School.**

**On another note: This fanfic is the original concept for "The New School"! So alot of the things in here might be a little like The New School. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

Logan woke up and smiled. It was the first day of school. He always liked school. It was a good time to expand his mind. He didn't have many friends because he was always studying, the only people he could call _friends, _were the people he could trust with his life. Camille, Carlos, and James were great friends.

Yes, he could trust them. They were the only people who knew his secret. He was gay. Luckily, so was Carlos and James.

He quickly got dressed and his smile wavered. He wanted a boyfriend. He wanted a boy to stay in the rain with him. To notice things _he _didn't know about himself. He wanted a boy that'd hold him when he cried, when they watched movies, and most importantly, when there was no reason. Just someone who'd love him for _him, _and not as someone who could get them a better grade.

He walked down and sat at his kitchen table with his parents. No sooner then he did, they got up and left. Not a single word said to the boy. It'd been like this for awhile. His parents out before he got to say "Hi!" Or "Good morning!"

He sighed and made him a small breakfast. Toast, cereal, and an apple. He didn't like oranges. (1)

After his breakfast was eaten, he grabbed his bag and got in his car. He drove to school and parked his car. When he got out, he looked around. Usually Camille was there.

He quickly grabbed his bag and ran to the school. He rushed in and ran straight into Carlos and James.

"Ah! Sorry guys!" He gasped. He helped them pick up their stuff and apologized again.

"Who are you? Jenny? Come on Logan!" James said. (2)

"He's just mad 'cause the first day of school he ran out of his special gel." Carlos reassured.

Logan nodded. "Sorry again, guys! I have to get a good seat in all my classes! Have fun!" He said.

As soon as he rounded a corner, his phone went off. He looked at it saw a text from Camille.

_"I have someone I want you to mee-" _He wasn't done reading it when he ran into someone who was also looking at their phone._  
><em>  
>This person he didn't know. "Sorry!" He gasped. He helped the boy up and reached down for his phone, where the boy was too.<p>

Their hands brushed, and Logan felt sparks fly up his arm. He picked up his phone, put in his pocket, and looked at the boy again. As soon as they were done spitting out their sorries, Logan noticed more of the boy. He had blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, and green eyes.

"Sorry again, I'm Kendall." He chuckled.

"I-I-I'm Logan." He said through a blush.

Kendall smiled. "Wanna hang out sometime? I'm new here. You seem to know where you're going." He said.

Logan nodded. "Wanna meet lunch?" He asked.

Kendall nodded vigorously.

After Kendall walked off, Logan leaned against the wall and stared at the boy walk off.

Camille walked up and smiled. "I see you met who I wanted you to." She said.

Logan snapped his head at the girl with a grin.

"He was gorgeous!" He gasped.

She nodded. "And he's gay." She said.

"You have to be kidding." He said.

"Nope! I was talking to him this morning!" She said.

Logan was about to speak, when he heard a ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. It looked just like his, but it wasn't.

"Oh my god, I jacked his phone." Logan said in an emotionless tone.

"Damn, boy! You talk to him five seconds and you're already stealing stuff from him?" She asked.

"We bumped into each other! We dropped our phones! I guess they got switched.." He said.

"Get his number!" She said.

Logan handed her the phone. "You! I'll feel dirty!" He breathed.

"And? You already stole it!" She reasoned.

"Thanks, Camille. You always know what to say to make me feel better." He said.

"I know, huh?" The small girl said.

"Just get the damn number." He said in a serious tone.

Carlos and James walked up with smiles. "We heard you met someone." They said.

"Camille, did you tell them about my run in?" He asked.

She nodded. "Might as well tell them." She reasoned.

"Yeah! Tell us about this man." Carlos said.

"Was he hot?" James whispered.

"He was one fine piece of a-" He saw Kendall getting closer. He grabbed the phone and finished the thought. "-apricot pie! That's what would be good!" He said. He rushed over to Kendall and gave him his phone.

"Thanks! I was actually coming back to switch." He said with a wave.

After he walked off, he turned to see a smiling group of three.

"What?" He asked.

"He was fine." James said.

"Boy, I'll murder you." Logan snapped.

Camille giggled. "So you _do _like him!" She gasped.

Logan groaned. "Just come on." He said. The three walked to their first class.

After English, Logan had Science. Only one person he knew was in that class. Jenny Tinkler. She was really nice. They passed notes the entire class.

After that, he had math. He walked into the room and frowned._ "Jett." _He thought to himself. He walked to the front room corner and smiled. Kendall was sitting right beside where he wanted to.

He sat down and did a small wave. Kendall smiled sincerely and whispered. "Hello again."

After that class, they had break. He rushed to his locker and grabbed his next book he'd need. History.

Right when he was about to shut his locker, it shut for him. Jett was standing there. "Hey fag." He hissed.

Kendall slammed a hand right infront of Logan's, which was on the wall. He got in front of him and smiled. "Hi, how're you?" He said.

"Oh, you a fag too? You look it." He breathed.

"Says the one in pink shoe laces." Kendall countered.

Jett looked down. "I'm not wearing pink laces." He said.

Kendall smiled. "Nope. Camille is." He pointed at the girl walking up.

Camille noticed and walked over. "What's going on here?" She hissed.

"Oh, this nice boy's just telling me what he thinks about my sexual orientation." He said with a grin.

"Hold my books." She said. She handed Kendall her books and took out her earrings. By the time she did, Jett ran.

"I'm gonna kick his- Oh hey Logan!" She put her earrings back on.

"T-thanks for the save, Kendall." He said in an almost whisper.

"Don't mention it. No one's messing with you-" He blushed. "O-or anyone on my watch." He added at the last second.

"Well, I'm off." Camille said with a smirk.

Logan and Kendall just stared at each other for a second. "U-uh.." Logan said.

"How was your summer?" Kendall asked.

"Good, actually! I got to read a lot of new medical books uninterrupted." He beamed.

Kendall chuckled. "A doctor?" He asked. Logan nodded.

"That's cool. You'll have to teach me some things sometime." He said.

"And what about you? You look pretty ho-" He stopped himself. "-ly crud, look at the time!" He gasped. "Third period's about to start!" He gasped. He scurried off.

After third period was over, Logan had reading. He went in and took his spot at the front of the class.

After fourth he had study hall. He was pretty happy because Carlos and Camille were there.

"Hey you two." He said.

"Speaking of Logan." Camille said.

Logan took his seat at the table the two were at, and they began to chat.

After fifth, Logan had Logan had lunch. He got in the lunch room, got his food, and found a table. Kendall quickly found him and joined the small boy.

"Hey!" Kendall said.

"Hiya." Logan replied.

"How's school treatin' you?" The blonde asked.

"Quite well, actually. And yourself?" The pale boy asked.

"Eh, I'm still lost." He said. "And I don't know where the gym is." He sighed.

"What period do you have gym?" Logan asked.

"Seventh." Kendall said.

"Same! Meet me in front of the office and we can walk together." Logan suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Hey guys!" Carlos said. He sat across from the two boys followed by James and Camille.

_"Fucking cock blockers." _Logan thought to himself. He had to smile. _"But I still love them." _

After Logan's lunch period, Logan had nutrition and health. The only person he knew in that class was James.

Last period was what Logan dreaded the entire day. P.E.

He found Kendall in front of the office, and showed him where the gymnasium was. As soon as they got in, he rushed him to locker room.

"I hate hearing stuff from Jett." He hissed.

"He won't say a thing about you. Promise." Kendall replied with a playfully stuck out tongue.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Logan said.

"Like I said, don't mention it." Kendall reassured. After that, they changed in silence.

After P.E. Logan quickly got changed, ran out, and got in his car. He wanted to get home.

When he got there, he sighed. His parents weren't home. He loved his parents, but they made it hard. They were never home. Even when he was young. He had no one to climb into bed with when there was a storm outside or to scream to when he had nightmares.

He scurried to his room and changed into some pajamas. He didn't like his school wardrobe for lounging around the house. After he was changed, he opened his laptop. He quickly shut it. _"There's nothing to do here. I need a boyfriend." _He thought.

He walked over to his pants he'd discarded and took out his phone.

_"I got his number.." _He thought. _"I could just say Camille gave it to me." _He added.

He flipped open his phone and sighed. He closed it and threw it onto his bed.

After a quick snack of a ham sandwich, he grabbed his binder and finished his homework. He could work equations in his head, so it took him about ten minutes for every subject. After his homework was finished, he grabbed a book and read.

At nine thirty seven, he showered and went to sleep. He dreamt of one thing. Kendall. At five thirty, he didn't need his alarm. He woke up to what he didn't want. A wet dream. He quickly changed and sighed.

"Shit, I have to date that boy." He said aloud. He collapsed back on his bed. "Too bad he's perfect, and I'm a nerd." He sighed.

**:3~! Hope everyone likes this chapter! P.S.! This will be aLOT slower then The New School. They won't be dating for awhile o-o So! Here's hoping I didn't break it :3..**

**(1) I know three people who wake up and eat the same thing. Eggs, Toast, and oranges. It was really weird. I HATE oranges, so! That's the reference.**

**(2) For everyone who doesn't know! Jenny is Jenny Tinkler. She is a character who is best known as "Very accident prone." This is only shown in one episode, Big Time Fans. So! There we are. :3 (And she's "very sweet" so in science, that's why I said she was "nice.) **


	2. Projects Lead to Meetings

**Hello! I know! An update? It's been forEVER T_T i'm sorry. I really am. I did NOT mean to get this far behind. I hope everyone forgives me!**

Logan wiggled himself under his covers and drifted to sleep. He had one dream. One dream_ only. _And it was on the thing Logan didn't want the most. Kendall.

The next morning, Logan woke up and went through his usual morning rituals. Even during the summer, he kept his sleep schedule together. He got dressed, brushed his hair, and grabbed his hair gel. He was about to put it on, when he decided against it.

He went to his kitchen and frowned. His parents were already gone. He started talking to himself as he made his breakfast.

"Hello dad, how are you?" He asked to no one. He put the toast he made on a plate and grabbed the jam.

"Oh, me? I'm good." He said. He took a bite of toast.

"You know, I met the nicest person yesterday." He said. He finished the slice of toast.

"Oh? You met me two years ago." Camille said. (1)

"Ah!" Logan said. He slung his toast at the small girl, almost hitting her.

"You thought I was a robber, so you throw toast at me?" She asked.

Logan sighed. "Geez, Camille! Why are you here?" He asked.

"The bus ran by my house! The bus driver didn't even stop! So, I walked the single block to your house." She said.

Logan chuckled. "Alright. Let me make another piece of toast, and we can go." He said.

Camille nodded. She took a seat and stared at the pale boy. "Have you texted Kendall yet?" She asked.

"Nope. I want _him _to give me his number." He sighed.

"But you already have it." She said.

"I _stole _it." He corrected.

"Alright, I'll give him your number today." She said.

"No. Give it to him if he asks for it. I do _not _want to push anything." He pleaded.

"Alright." She said happily.

After his piece of toast was eaten, Logan and Camille left for school. When they got there, they found Carlos and James and began talking. Soon after, Kendall walked past the group. Camille pounced at the chance.

"Hey, Kendall!" She beamed. The tall blonde turned and smiled. "Hi, Camille." He said. He walked over to the small group and said his hello.

"I'm Kendall." He said to Carlos and James.

"I'm Carlos." Carlos beamed. He made breif gestures to James and smiled. "And that's James." He said.

Kendall nodded. "And you're Logan." He said as he looked at Logan. Logan giggled.

"Yep. Sorry again for yesterday." He said.

"Oh, don't mention it." He said.

No one said a thing but Kendall and Logan. They chatted for the full five minutes before the bell rang. Camille pulled Carlos and James off to the side and whispered.

"They are perfect for each other!" She stated.

"I know!" Carlos said.

"Think they'll ask each other out?" James asked.

"It'll have to be Kendall. I've known Logan for years. He's far to shy to ask anyone out." Camille frowned.

The three went to their respective classes.

All of Logan's period went off without a hitch. Everything but history. his teacher slammed folders down on the podium infront of the class.

"Class. Second day, First project." She said.

"Everyone will partner up in pairs of two, and write a report on any historical figure that the respective pairs like. I want no plagiarism, no copying your partner's work, and all things must be turned in by no later then September fourth. Are we clear?" She asked.

Everyone said "Yes ma'am."

She nodded and sat down. Everyone got up and scurried around the room. Five or six people ambushed Logan. Everyone always did with reports, projects, and even pre-exam studying.

He looked at the familiar faces, and frowned. None of them he called friends. He looked around past the small group and saw him. Kendall. He gasped. He didn't notice him the day before.

"Sorry, everyone. I was actually thinking of asking Kendall. He's new, so I wanted to help him a little." He said. Everyone frowned. They all partnered up with each other, and he walked over to Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall." He said.

Kendall turned to the small boy and smiled. "Hey, Logan!" He said.

"W-want to maybe.. partner up?" He asked.

Kendall nodded. "Sounds great! He sat a desk and gestured for Logan to sit infront of him. "Alright. Who did you want to do the report on?" He asked.

Logan smiled, but it was fake. _"This is how the parasitic relation of my last boyfriend happened. He used me for a grade." _He thought to himself.

"Actually, who do you think?" He asked.

Kendall smiled. "I was actually thinking Caligula." He said.

Logan's eyes widened. "No way." He said.

"Yep. I've always liked the whole insane-emperor-ruling thing." He said.

Logan nodded. "So, I guess we're going with yours." He said with a grin.

"Oh! No, we can go with yours." He said.

Logan shook his head. "Yours." He said.

After a bit of argueing, they agreed on Kendall's.

Kendall frowned. "Oh, god. I never even thought about how we're going to get it done. How are we?" He asked.

"We can meet at my house. I have a laptop, so we can type it up and print it." He said.

Kendall smiled. "That'd be great, but I don't know where you live." He said.

"Oh!" Logan gasped. His face flushed a deep red. He ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled his address on it.

"Now, what if I were a murderer? You're inviting me into your home!" Kendall said.

Logan giggled. "I think Camille would have your head." He said.

Kendall nodded. "When do you want me to come over?" He asked.

"Any times good for me, I don't go out anywhere on the weekends. So, it's all up to you and your schedule." Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "I'm new to this town, so I only have like.. two friends." He said. "You and Camille." He said.

Logan grinned. "Carlos and James, too." He said. Kendall frowned.

"I don't think they like me, actually." He breathed.

Logan convinced him that James and Carlos were his friends, and that Kendall should come over saturday.

The rest of the periods just blended together. He wanted it to be the weekend more than anything. Usually, he'd be scared he miss the material. But his parents, when they were home, forced him to read and study. He knew everything they had to throw at him.

When he got home, he sighed like he had the day before. His parents weren't home again. If he couldn't smell his mom's perfume in the morning, he'd think they'd been abducted.

He got in, finished his homework, and read until his phone went off. A text from Kendall.

"Hello, it's Kendall." It said.

"Hello, how're you?" Logan replied. No reply back.

_At Kendall's house:_

Kendall was rocking back and forth on his bed. He texted back. It wouldn't mean much to anyone else, but to Kendall, it was the whole world. He had a crush on the small boy ever sense their hands brushed. His silky skin felt like bliss.

It wasn't that it was just a text, it was that it was almost an instant response. He didn't like texting. He couldn't hear the person's voice. He liked to be able to hear them laugh instead of read "haha" or "lol." But anything would do to get closer to Logan.

He laid the phone on his table and smiled. "I wonder what he's doing right now.." He thought. He let his daydreams take over.

_Back with Logan:_

He smiled.

_"He actually got the number." _He thought.

The week went by slowly. But when the weekend came, he was happy. He got home on the friday and waited.

After twenty minutes, the doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hello, Kendall." He said.

"Hi, Logan." The blonde said.

**Yepppp. I'm stopping it there. Hope everyone likes this! I do! :3**

(1) My friend does this all the _time. _I'll talk to myself and they're like "Oh? Really?" It really makes me mad. And I find out that my sister let them in ._. ...


	3. Logan's Obsession is Realised

**WOAH! An update? from me? I'm sorry. This is WAY past due. I just had a few ideas I wanted to do :3 so! here it is.**

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and Logan finally let him in.

"This is a nice house." Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "Thanks." He said. He showed Kendall to his room and began to talk about their project.

"So, you look for sources, and I'll type it up. Sound good?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

After a few hours of both of them working, Kendall checked his phone and got up.

"My mom said she wants me home." He said. Logan nodded.

"We're almost done, just about two more hours some time and we're finished." Logan said.

Kendall nodded.

"See you monday, Kendall." He said.

"Actually, me and Camille are going to the mall and arcade tommorrow, want to come?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "I-I'd like that." He said.

Kendall nodded. "See you tommorow. Around, two-ish?" He asked.

"Sure!" Logan said.

Kendall left, and Logan ran to the window to watch the boy walk off. When he was out sight, he grabbed his phone.

"Camille, Kendall invited me to come with you two tommorow. What do I do?" He said.

"Come with us? It's pretty easy.." She said.

"No! I know! It's just he'll be there!" He said.

"Wait, when'd he invite you?" Camille asked.

"Just now! He was over at my house working on a school proj-" He was cut of by a squeal.

"Ah! Progress! Bye Logan! See you tommorow, I have to call Carlos and James!" She yelled out and cut the call.

Logan frowned. "Are they betting on when-" He stopped. "If.. me and Kendall are going to go out?" He said aloud.

He sighed and went to his kitchen. He made a sandwich, ate it, and showered. After he showered, he read until it he was tired. He wiggled under the covers and went to sleep.

_Logan's dream:_

_Logan was walking down the halls of school, and Jett walked up to the pale boy._

_"Hey fag." He said. His words pierced his soul._

_Logan just backed away._

_"What? Scared? You should be. You're going to rot in hell for being a fag." He said._

_Logan backed into a wall, and whimpered. Jett threw a punch and it connected with the small boy's stomach._

_"Ah!" The pale boy gasped. He hunched forward and Jett just laughed._

_He threw another punch, this one harder. That's all he could do before it happened. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, and threw him off. When Jett was off Logan, he slid down the wall and held his stomach._

_"**Back off of Logan!" **Kendall yelled. His voice sounded like it could break the windows. He ran forward and kicked Jett's side. Jett got up and ran away._

_Kendall turned and leaned down to the small boy._

_"Are you alright?" He asked._

_Logan looked up and nodded. He met Kendall's deep green eyes, and didn't look away._

_Kendall picked up the boy bridal-style, and whispered soothing things into his ear._

_"I'll protect you. Don't worry. I'll always be here for you. " He whispered. He pulled the small boy closer to his chest and smiled._

_"Because I love you." He ended, as did the dream._

Logan woke up in a cold sweat and gasped.

"Woah.." He whispered. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and looked at his ceiling.

"H-he is nice." He said aloud. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was time for him to get up.

He showered, dressed, and began to read. No sooner than he did, the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and found Kendall.

"Oh, hi Kendall." He said.

Kendall waved and gestured toward the driveway. "You ready? Camille's waiting." He joked.

Logan nodded and followed the tall boy to Camille's car.

She drove to the nearby mall, and parked her car. The three got out and they went straight to the arcade. Kendall and Logan quickly started to play air hockey, and they were laughing and having fun.

After a few rounds, Logan threw his hands up. "You win!" He said.

Kendall nodded and did a spastic hip thrust. "Yeah!" He chanted.

Camille just smirked. "Come on. I need some new shoes, you two." She said.

The two nodded and followed her to a shoe store, where she called Logan over to help her.

"He's totally into you! Go for it!" She whispered.

"No! What if he says no?" He asked.

"He won't." She reassured.

"Just give me some time. I'll ask.. eventually." He said.

Camille sighed. "Alright." She huffed.

After the three were done shopping, they went to eat.

"Where to?" Camille asked.

"I'm okay with anything. Logan, what do you want?" Kendall asked.

Logan grinned. _"He cares about my opinion!" _He thought.

"Same, I don't care." He said.

"Then we're eating here." She pulled into the nearest restaurant and parked.

The three quickly ate their food, paid, and left.

Logan was about to get out, when Kendall asked him, "Hey, mind if we finish the project?"

Logan nodded. "Sure!" He said. The two got out of the car, and Camille drove off.

They walked up to Logan's door and Logan let them in, when they got to Logan's room, they immediately began to work on the project.

When they finished, they sighed.

"Done. Like, what? A month before it's done?" Kendall joked.

"Yep." Logan said. He still couldn't believe his crush was in his house.

Kendall picked up his phone from Logan's desk and stood up.

"Time for me to take my leave." He said.

Logan got up. "Want me to take you home?" He asked.

Kendall grinned. "I don't want to impose." He said.

"You wouldn't be. Come on!" He said. He lead the tall boy to his car and got in. After a few directions from Kendall, he pulled into his driveway.

"See you tomorrow, Kendall." Logan said.

Kendall nodded. He got out, and walked to his door.

Logan pulled out of the driveway, and drove back to his. When he got there, he ran straight to his door and his room. He grabbed a book and began to read. After about fifteen minutes, he stopped. He couldn't concentrate.

"Shit! Why can't I stop thinking of him?" He asked. No one was there to hear him. He put the book back, and collasped onto his bed. He sighed.

"I'm officially obsessed." He huffed.

**I'm am sorry. I REALLY hate doing this. This story sucks. Alot. I mean I like it. It's _my _story. I just wish a better writer had thought of it first. Hope everyone enjoys it! Here's hoping I don't mess it up any more.**


	4. Jett Gets His Just Desserts

**Hello~! Hope everyone likes the update! I sure do. :3 It makes me happy. It's a little wierd- but the best things are! I mean really.**

The next few days of school went off easily. Monday, Logan and Kendall presented their report. Tuesday, Kendall and Logan wore the same shoes, so they had a topic for lunch conversation. Wendesday, Camille and Carlos made a bet that they'd be dating by end of the semester, Camille said by the end of Decemeber, and Carlos said the end of November. Thursday, James joined Camille and Carlos' bet, he said October. And friday. _Friday, _was the worst.

Logan walked into the locker room and got dressed to go home, when Jett interrupted him.

"Hey, fag." He said.

Logan's eyes widened. "Hi, Jett." He said.

Jett slammed the pale boy against the lockers and smirked. "Where's your fag boyfriend?" He spat.

Logan whimpered. "He's not my boyfriend." He said.

Jett frowned. "Calling me a liar?" He said. He punched Logan in the stomach and threw him to the grounded. He kicked the small boy in the chest and was about the kick him in the face, when Karma decided to say hello. A fist collided with the side of Jett's face, and sent him a few feet feet away to the floor.

"What? Can't take the _shit _you've been dishing out?" Kendall spat.

"I can take it!" Jett yelled. He got up and lunged at Kendall. Kendall just moved to the side, and punched Jett in the side. He grabbed Jett's shoulders and smiled.

"Jett, I can punch you five times before you can say 'ow' once. Now, let me tell you something. I will hurt you _alot _more then you have _ever _hurt anyone before. If I _ever _catch you messing with _my _friends again, you don't **want **to know what I'll do." He hissed. He pushed Jett toward the door. "Now, out before I _make _you." He hissed. Jett just ran out.

He turned to Logan and picked the small boy up bridal style.

"K-Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I got you." He cooed. That was all Logan remembered before he blacked out.

Logan sat up and gasped. His sides were taped up. He looked around and noticed his dad standing over him.

"D-dad?" He asked. He noticed he was in the hospital.

"Son," he said. "What happened? A boy came here and asked for me. When I got there, I found you passed out in his arms."

Logan explained what happened, and what Kendall did.

"So, where is he now?" Logan asked.

"In the waiting room." His dad said. "Heres your shirt, you can go at any time." He said. Logan nodded.

He put his shirt back on, and went to the waiting room.

"Hey, Kendall." He said in a shaky voice.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped. He got up and looked the boy up and down. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "Yep. My dad was the doctor. He patched me up.." He trailed off. "Will you take me home?" He asked.

Kendall nodded. The two got in Logan's car and he was starring at the blonde.

"T-thanks." Logan whispered.

Kendall tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "For?" He asked.

"For standing up for me. You've known me two weeks, but you're already stopping bullies." Logan said.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall said. "I'm just glad you're alright! You blacked out!" Kendall sighed.

Logan frowned. Kendall pulled into his driveway, and helped him out of the car.

"Here's your keys." He said. Logan pocketed the keys and smiled. "Thanks again." He said.

"Good luck with your injuries. If you need anything, call me." He said.

Logan nodded. He hobbled to his door and went in.

Kendall smiled. He walked to his house. When he got there, Katie was waiting.

"And where have you been?" She asked.

"Helping a friend." He said.

"With?" He said.

Kendall filled Katie in on what happened to Logan.

"So that's who you've been stalking." She said.

Kendall nodded. "Yep. But he'd never go out with me." He said. Katie knew he was gay. She didn't really care. She just used it as an excuse. 'Why can you have a boyfriend, but I can't?' She'd say.

After Kendall ate dinner his mom made, Katie cut in.

"Kendall, did you tell mom where you were today?" She asked.

Kendall smiled. "I didn't." He said. He told his mom what happened and she smiled.

"So that's the boy you've been stalking." She said. Katie threw her hands up.

"That's what I said!" She cheered. Kendall just rolled his eyes.

After dinner, Kendall went to his room, changed, and climbed into bed. That's when he got an idea.

"Tommorow, Logan, I will get a date out of you." He said aloud. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Hope everyone likes this. It would have been longer, but I didn't have anything else to put :x So! here it is.**


	5. Maybe It Isn't Meant To Be

**Oh god! Dakota's writing more! Someone get the rope! ._. Sorry.. Hope everyone likes it :333**

Kendall woke up with evil grin on his face. "Today's the day." He muttered. He got out of bed, showered, and dressed for the day. After he made a few sandwiches and put them on a plate, he covered them with saran wrap. He took the plate out the door and walked to Logan's house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. After about a minute, it opened.

"Oh, hey Kendall!" Logan greeted.

"You don't look so good, maybe I should lea-" He was cut off.

"No! I'm fine, just a little stiff. Come in!" He said. He opened the door more and let the boy in.

"Well, I made you some sandwiches. After Jett being a dick, I didn't think you'd want to make anything." He said.

"R-really?" Logan asked. He took the sandwiches and lead Kendall to the kitchen.

_"Here's my chance! What will I say? Maybe 'Hey, Logan, want to go out some time?' No. To straight forward. I need to make it look like I havn't planned this for to long.." _He thought. _"But you have been! Just ask him." _Another part of himself said. Logan was turned away from him, so he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Logan did.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you. You stopped Jett two times already! And I bet he won't mess with me anymore." Logan said. He turned around with a smile on his face. "Here, have a sandwich." He said.

Kendall took the sandwich and smiled. It was a fake smile.

_"F-friend?" _He thought. _"That's all he'll think of me as." _He thought. If Logan weren't there, he'd would have sighed. _"Guess I won't date him anytime soon, then." _He thought. He sat with Logan at his kitchen table, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed. "Like I said, just a little stiff. Nothing really hurts." He reassured.

Kendall nodded. "That's good." He said.

After the food was eaten, Kendall got up. "Well, since I delievered your sandwiches, I'll be on my way." He said.

Logan nodded. "Have fun." Logan replied.

Kendall smirked. "Same to you." He said. He left Logan's home, and walked to his.

When Kendall was out the door, Logan sighed.

"He hates me." He said.

Monday, Camille walked up to Logan with a smile on her face.

"How are you and Kendall?" She asked. Logan frowned.

"I think he hates me." He said.

"You're just nervous." She said. "Look on the bright side. I heard theres a new kid! His name is Curt. I heard he's gay." She said with a grin. (1)

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Well, maybe you and Kendall aren't meant to be. I'm not saying you _aren't _for _sure_, but Logan, I don't want to see yo_u get hurt_. Please keep an open mind." Camille said.

Logan sighed. "Well-" He stopped. He sighed again. "You're probably right." He whispered. He shut his locker and walked to the bathroom. When he got there, he went to an unoccupied stall and leaned against the wall.

_"What if she's right? What if it isn't meant to be_?" He thought to himself. He quickly realised he was in a stall.

"Why am I in a stall?" He said aloud. He opened the door, grabbed his bag, and rushed out of he bathroom. He bumped into a person when he rounded a corner, and sent both of them to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" Logan gasped. He picked up his bag, and his hands brushed with the stranger. Unlike when he and Kendall brush hands, this one had no sparks.

"Oh, it's my fault." The boy said. They got straightened out, and Logan said his greetings.

"Hello, I'm Logan." He said.

"I'm Curt." He said. They both nodded, and an awkward silence fell over the pair. Logan smiled.

"Well, I must be going. Nice meeting you, Curt. Hope to see you around." He said. He walked past the boy, and rushed to his class.

Curt just stared. _"Geez, that boy was hot! I wonder if he's gay.. if he is, I will make him **mine.**" _The boy thought to himself. He stealthfully followed Logan to his locker.

**(1) Curt was originally suppose to be the "Kendall" character in Big Time Rush. His name was Curt (I don't know his last name, it might be Knight, but I don't know.) I wanted someone to move in on Logan, and he's the only boy character that came to my mind. I REALLY don't like adding my own characters. If they were meant to be there, nickelodeon would call and say "Hey! Sell us your characters!" The reason I chose Curt, was because he _was _the Kendall character. So that means that their character would have the same tastes. So, Curt has a LOT of value to this story. Love triangle? not that far.. I just wanted a character to give the story a nice twist.**

Hope everyone enjoys this! I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it's so short ._.


	6. Awkward Questions, and a Couple Arises

**Hello~ go! I'm back~! (I bet a lot of you don't really care o-o) So! Here's another update! Hope everyone enjoys it! 'Cause, to be honest, I enjoyed writing it o_o**

Before Curt could follow Logan to his locker, Carlos cut him off.

"Hello. You're new, right?" Carlos asked. Curt nodded. He looked over the Latino's shoulder, and frowned. Logan was out of sight.

"I'm Curt." Curt said. Carlos smiled.

"I'm Carlos." He said. "Hope your first day goes well." He said as he walked off. Curt quickly scurried around the corner and looked for Logan. He had no luck.

_And with Kendall:_

Kendall was sad. His crush since the first day of school would only see him as a friend. What was he to do? He got his books from his locker and turned. He was greeted by Carlos sprinting down the hall _very _fast. He seemed to be looking for someone.

_And with Carlos:_

Carlos was running around trying to find James. He needed to tell him about the new kid. When he found him, Carlos was out of breathe.

"What's up, Carlos?" James asked. The Latino finally got his breathing back on track, and he explained what he'd seen.

"The new kid likes Logan." He said.

"So?" James said.

"If he moves in on Logan, then Kendall won't. Get the picture?" He asked.

James' eyes widened. "Do you think Logan would go for the new kid?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged. "That, I don't know. I saw them bump into each other, they greeted each other, and Logan left. But the new kid, Curt, kept looking at him and followed him." Carlos explained.

"We can't stand in the way. We have to let him try." He said.

Carlos poked his bottom lip out. "I know." He huffed.

At lunch, Curt found Logan and Kendall sitting alone.

"Hello, can I sit with you two?" He asked. Logan looked at Kendall who nodded.

"Sure." They both said with smiles. Curt sat across from the pair with his own smile.

"I'm Kendall." The blonde said.

"I'm Curt." The other boy said. Logan just smiled.

"We met in the hallway." He said.

"Yeah, sorry again.." Curt said with a chuckle.

Kendall just took a bite of his food. He felt awkward. Curt noticed this, and took his chance.

"So, are you two dating?" He asked with a grin.

Kendall almost choked on his food, while Logan almost choked on his milk. They both set down their respective items, and shook there heads.

"Nope, not at all!" Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Yep, not dating." He said.

"Oh, and you're not going to kill me for assuming?" Curt said with a frown.

"Well, I'm gay myself, so why would I?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, we're both gay, so why kill someone for assuming?" Logan asked.

Curt sighed with fake relief. "Sorry for that awkward question. It wasn't any of my buisness." He said.

Kendall chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it!" He said. He turned to Logan and smiled. "We are best friends, I'd say." He said.

Logan nodded. "He's one of the few people I can call that. Some people, like I'm sure you'll notice, can't be trusted." He turned to Kendall and smirked. "But, if you get a friend like Kendall, you have someone you can trust with your life." He said.

Kendall just chuckled. Curt, however, looked like he was going to be sick.

_"God, they're so disgustingly.. cute."_ He thought. He smiled. _"It's a shame I'm going to have to split up any chance of them dating."_He thought.

_That friday:_

After school on friday, Kendall walked up to Logan.

"Hey, Logan." He said.

"Hey, Kendall!" He said.

"Me, James, and Carlos are going out for some fast food. Want to go?" He asked.

"Sure!" Logan said. "We using my car?" He asked.

Kendall awkwardly scratched his ear. "That's why Carlos made me come ask you." He said.

Logan giggled. "Come on." He said.

Right before Logan and Kendall got to James and Carlos, Kendall stopped the pale boy.

"By the way, they have something to tell you." He said.

Logan grinned. "Oh, really?" He said.

When they got there, James and Carlos were smiling.

"Guess what." Carlos said.

"You got a belt that matches your helmet?" Logan said.

"No." Carlos said with a smile.

"You found a twenty dollar bill?" Logan asked.

"No. I'll just tell you." He said.

Logan smiled. "Well, don't keep me in suspense." He said.

"Me and James are going on a date this weekend." He said.

Logan grin grew. "Really?" He asked.

Carlos nodded. He turned to James and hugged the taller boy around the waist. "This sexy beast is all mine." He said.

"And this one's mine." James replied as he ran a hand through Carlos' hair.

Kendall and Logan both giggled.

"I hate to rain on this love fest, but I'm hungry." Kendall said.

"Yeah. And no make out sessions in my car." Logan said.

James and Carlos just smirked. They laced their fingers together, and followed Kendall and Logan to Logan's car.

After their food was eaten, Logan dropped everyone off, and retreated to his home. When he got to his room, he collasped onto his bed and groaned.

"What is this empty feeling inside?" He asked aloud.

_And with Kendall:_

When Kendall got this his room, he looked looked into the small mirror he had on his wall and frowned.

"Why do I feel so empty?" He asked.

**Next chapter! Will be epic o-o (I hope) I have a LOT of ideas for this :3 Hope everyone likes this one!**


	7. The First Dance and Sadness

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks to a GREAT review from someone, I am inspired to drag this OUT. So! without further ado~!**

The first dance was the next Friday. Logan had no intention of going, until Camille made him.

"Why do I have to go?" Logan asked at lunch the Monday before the dance.

"Because I'm making you. Now, who are you bringing?" She asked.

"No one! You said I have to go, not that I have to bring someone." He hissed. She sighed.

"Fine.." She huffed.

Kendall and Curt both joined Camille and Logan at their table, so they stopped taking about the dance.

_Tuesday:_

Tuesday, only one event really happened.

At break, James walked up to Carlos with a grin.

"Hello, handsome." Carlos said.

"Hi, Carlos. Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

Carlos smiled. "Yes!" He said. He hugged the taller brunette with a giggle.

_Wednesday:_

Wednesday. Wednesday was the day Logan was asked out to the dance.

"Hey, Logan." A familiar voice said. Logan turned from his locker and smiled. "Hello, Curt." He said.

"Want to go to the dance?" He asked.

Logan's eyes widened. "U-uh.." He said.

The two were silent, and Curt frowned. He was about to walk away, when Logan spoke up.

"Sure." He said with a fake smile. Curt smiled and walked off merrily.

"Geez, since when does he like me?" an oblivious Logan asked no one.

_Thursday:_

Logan and Kendall ate lunch together alone, and they talked about the dance.

"So, who are you taking?" Logan asked to Kendall.

"I'm not going." He said. "My mom's working late tomorrow, so I have to baby sit my sister." He said.

Logan smiled. "Well, aren't you the nice one?" He asked.

Kendall smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Who are you going with?" He asked.

Logan smirked. "Curt asked me." He said.

Kendall smiled. "Hope you have a nice time." He said.

_Friday:_

Everyone was ready for the day to end. Everyone, but Kendall. He couldn't help being sad. He said it was because he would be missing the first dance at his new school, but he knew it was because he couldn't date Logan.

When he got home, Mrs. Knight was already leaving.

"Be safe, honey." She said. "Lock the doors and windows." She said. Kendall nodded.

As soon as she left, he locked the door. He got to his couch and collapsed on it.

_"I wonder how the dance will go.." _He thought.

_And with Logan:_

Logan was nervous. This was his first time he'd be going to a dance with a date. Usually he'd just follow Camille around.

He got ready and gave himself one last look over in the mirror. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a blue vest, and a pair of skinny jeans. The only thing that stood out was his bright blue converse he never wore.

He grabbed his phone and rushed out of his house. He got into his car, picked up Camille and Curt, and drove to the dance. When they got there, the three found a frowning James and Carlos.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"It's just a shame Kendall can't be here with us." He said.

"Right?" Logan asked. Curt just frowned. His date was talking about another boy.

The group walked in, and Logan twitched from habit. Jett was scowling at the group.

"I got him." Camille said. She gestured for the group to go to the side. She walked over to Jett and began to talk to him.

A song came on and James and Carlos disappeared on the dance floor, leaving Curt and Logan leaning against a wall.

"So, want to dance?" He asked. Logan shook his head.

"I-I don't dance.." He whispered. Curt frowned.

"Come on, I bet you dance perfectly." He reassured. Logan shook his head.

"Please?" Curt asked as he outstretched his hand.

Logan sighed. He took the hand and followed the boy to the dance floor. He danced to the current song. It was pretty upbeat, but Curt saw how bad Logan was dancing.

After the dance ended, Logan rushed back to the wall he'd been at before, and sighed.

Curt followed the small boy and grinned. "See? You danced great!" He lied.

Logan chuckled. "Someone's a bad liar." He said.

Curt was still grinning. "It made you smile, didn't it?" He asked.

Logan just nodded.

_And with Kendall:_

Kendall was watching a movie on his television when Katie came down.

"You know, I can watch myself." She said.

Kendall shook his head. "Mom would kill me." He said.

Katie shook her head. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." She said.

Kendall sighed. "Either way, I don't have a date." He said. Katie huffed. The small girl waked to the kitchen and made her a snack.

_With Carlos and James:_

"Nice moves." Carlos said to the tall boy.

"Same to you." James said with a smirk. No sooner then the words left his mouth, the song changed. It changed to a slow song. The two smirked at each other, and they moved closer. They swayed their bodies to the song. Carlos' head was buried in James' chest.

_And with Logan and Curt:_

Curt heard the slow song and smirked. "Want to dance again?" He asked.

Logan shook his head. "I'll step on your feet." the pale boy said.

Curt chuckled. "Alright then." He said. They chatted for the rest of the dance. Logan was actually.. having fun. He had never been to a dance, all of his other boyfriends would just make him do their homework.

After the dance, Logan dropped Camille and Curt off, and called Carlos.

"Hey, you want to get a pizza and go to Kendall's house? I still feel bad about him not being able to go to the dance." Logan said.

"Sure!" Carlos beamed through the phone.

_And with Kendall:_

Kendall was playing poker with Katie. He always wondered how she was so good at it.

After their second game, the doorbell rang. Kendall quickly got up and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Logan, hey Carlos." He said.

"We brought you a pizza! We felt bad that you couldn't go to the dance." Carlos said.

"Well, come in!" Kendall said. He lead the two to the couch and put the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Katie, this is Logan," He gestured toward said boy, "and Carlos." He gestured to the Latino.

Katie smirked. _"So, this is Logan.."_She thought.

After the four of them chatted for about an hour, Logan and Carlos got up.

"I think it's time for us to take out leave." Logan said.

Kendall walked them to the door, said his goodbyes, and shut the door.

Kendall turned to a smirking Katie, and sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed." He said.

As soon as he shut his door, he locked it. He changed into his pajamas, and laid on his bed.

The blonde palmed his erection through the confines of his pajama pants and sighed in pleasure. He pushed the elastic waist band of his pajama pants down, and gripped his erection in his hand.

He began to slowly stroke his member, once he'd picked up a steady pace, he tweaked his left nipple with his free hand.

His eyes were clenched shut imagining one thing. Logan. This had happened on a few occasions.

He came sighing Logan's name and panted as he came down from his post-orgasm high.

Once he'd calmed down, he cleaned himself up and went to sleep. He was about to give up on dating Logan entirely. The pale boy looked like he had a good time at the dance, and he wasn't the cause of it.

With one last sigh, he drifted to sleep.

**Hope everyone likes this! I do! I have a LOT more planned for this story :3**


	8. Denial and Plotting

**HELLO! This chapter is one of my favorites :3 I thought of it awhile back, but never got down to actually thinking of where it went. So! Here we go.**

The next week at school, everything went back to normal. Nothing about anyone dating or the dance passed anyone's lips. Except for Curt's.

"Wasn't the dance fun?" He asked Logan. He knew Kendall was just in hearing range. He liked Kendall, just not around Logan.

"Yes! It was amazing." Logan said.

"Well, want to go on a date then? Friday? There's a new Italian restaurant opening a few blocks away." (1) (2)

Logan could barely decide. He didn't want a boyfriend as much as he thought he did. Curt and him had known each other for a short time, and the odds of them staying together were quite low. But it was only a date, what could it hurt?

"Sure!" Logan said with fake enthusiasm. He didn't want to give Curt the wrong idea.

Curt was ecstatic. He nodded, and walked away from Logan.

Kendall, on the other hand, wasn't as happy. He was clenching his jaw, fists, and using _all _of his will power to not punch Curt and kiss Logan then and there. He sighed to himself. Logan probably did like Curt more the him. There was nothing he could do about it.

He was about to storm off, when he noticed Logan leaned against his locker with a sad look on his face.

He walked over to the small boy and asked, "Something wrong?" He asked.

Logan came back to reality and looked at Kendall.

"Not really." He said.

Kendall didn't buy it, but he didn't want to push Logan.

"Aright." The blonde said.

_That Friday:_

Logan had just finished getting ready, when he heard his a knock at the door. He rushed down and opened it.

"Hello, Curt." He said.

"Hey!" Curt beamed. "Ready?" He asked.

Logan nodded. He followed Curt to his car and they were off.

They sat at a booth in the middle of the restaurant, and they started to chat about little things.

_At a booth not that far away:_

James, Carlos, and Camille heard a familiar giggle.

"Is that.." James started.

"It couldn't be!" Carlos said.

"Logan?" Camille said. They all looked at the source of the noise, and saw it's rightful owner. Logan.

"He's with Curt!" Camille whispered.

"But I thought he liked Kendall!" James replied.

"They did go to the dance.." Carlos said.

"But-" He was cut off by the waiter.

They ordered their food, and sighed.

"I don't think Curt and Logan belong together." Camille said.

Carlos nodded with a frown. "But, he does look happy." He said.

"But, how long will it last?" James asked.

They all exchanged worried glances, and sighed.

_And back with Logan and Curt:_

Logan was amazed at Curt's humor. He reminded him a lot of Kendall somehow.

"You and Kendall are a lot alike." Logan said. (3)

Curt smiled on the outside, but was scowling on the inside.

_"What's so special about him anyway?" _He thought. _"He's just some weirdo you met on the first day!" _He added.

"Really? I don't see it!" He said with a fake chuckle.

They kept chatting until their food arrived.

_And with Kendall:_

Kendall was on the verge of banging his head on the wall. He was bored. Intensely. There was nothing he could do. All of his friends had plans for the entire weekend, and he had nothing to do. He sighed and laid on his bed. He drifted to sleep thinking of Logan like he usually did.

_And with Curt and Logan:_

After Curt drove Logan home, he walked him to the door.

The two stared at each other awkwardly and Curt made the move. He leaned in for a kiss.

when his lips were about two inches away from Logan's, Logan's phone rang.

He back away and answered it.

"Yeah, Camille. We're still on for the mall tomorrow." He said. He hung up and looked at Curt.

Curt sighed and smiled. "Bye then." He said. They waved, and went their separate ways.

As soon as the door to his room shut, he slid down it.

"Oh my god, he tried to kiss me." He said. He got up and kicked his bed.

"I didn't want it to get this far! He's going to end up heart broken because I love-" He stopped the thought.

"No one." He sighed. "No one loves me, and I love no one." He lied to himself.

_The next Wednesday:_

Curt walked up to Logan's locker with a goofy grin on his face. School was over.

"Hey, Logan!" He said. He was obviously happy about something.

"Hello, Curt." Logan said.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

Logan nodded, closed his locker, and leaned against it.

"Well, me and you have gone out twice, I know it's kinda sudden.." He trailed off.

Logan mentally punched himself in the face. He _knew _this would happen.

"So, can we be official?" He asked. "You know.. boyfriends?"

Logan sighed.

"Actually.. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." _What? Yes you are! You just can't stand to not be with Kendall!_ "I mean, you are _really _nice. I just.. can't be with anyone right now." _Well why not? It's not like you were dumped! Just admit that you love Kendall!_

Curt smiled and nodded. "Alright." He said. It was odd, he seemed to take it so well. "Bye then." He breathed.

Logan held up a hand and did a small wave, and Curt left.

Logan reopened his locker and got his books out.

_"Shoot. He hates you now." _He thought.

_And with Curt:_

As soon as Curt was out the door, he sniffled.

He ran down the street and slung the door to his home open. Luckily, he lived close to school, and his parents weren't home.

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door when he got in. He looked at his reflection and frowned. His eyeliner was streaming down his face like blackened tears.

He was probably about to hit the mirror, but he got an idea.

"Logan, if I can't date you.." He smiled.

"No one can." He said. His chokes of sadness, became giggling.

**OH #$%! Hope everyone enjoys this! I like the little cliff hanger thing :3 I really hate to leave it here.. but! Everything has to be left somewhere. Oh! And I'm SORRY for the lack of updates! I've been pre-occupied.. (With stuff like.. pokemon and being a complete ***** for not updating..)**

**(1) I chose Italian because I was in a room full of people and I yelled out "Gimme a type of restaurant!" And the most popular was Italian xD**

**(2) I always say "a few blocks away" because I have NO idea how far one block is, and in EVERY show I watch, they're like "But it's (insert) blocks away!"**

**(3) I don't know if I said this, but I think Curt would be alot like Kendall because he _was _intended to be the Kendall character. (So, same humor, tastes, etc.)**

****


	9. Curt's Plan Plants Itself In Kendall

***Slaps self in face* GEEZ! Dakota, what the heck! I'm sorry everyone! I recently re-read this story, and it seems like two different people wrote it ._. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened! I'll do my best to balance it out, but I'll probably end up killing it ._.'**

Three weeks. Three weeks it took for an opening for Curt's plan. He had to act like nothing was going on for three weeks, when everything was. Logan and Kendall were getting closer and _closer. _If he waited any longer, they'd probably be on a date the next next day.

Curt walked up to Logan's locker as soon as the last bell rang on Friday. He _knew _Kendall would be coming as soon as he got his own stuff from his locker, and he was _sure _Kendall would ask him on their first date. He couldn't let that happen, could he?

Curt leaned against the lockers and smiled at Logan.

"Hi, Logan." He said.

Logan grabbed his books from his locker and turned to Curt. "Hi, Curt." He said with a smile. Curt and Logan had agreed that the being denied thing wouldn't interfere with their friendship, but what Curt was about to might change that.

"How are you?" Curt asked.

Logan just smiled. "It's the weekend! I'm doing well!" He beamed.

_And with Kendall?:_

Kendall was ex_tremely _happy. He and Logan had been hanging out a _lot _more then they usually were. He quickly grabbed his things from his lockers and rushed to Logan's. Today was the day he would ask Logan on a date. It _would _be a date, he, Camille, and Logan planned to go to the mall to help Camille carry shoe boxes, but something came up on Camille's part. He was going to ask if he and Logan could just go to mall and a restaurant afterwards. He feared the rejection, but he had to. He had to know what the answer would be.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed Curt talking to Logan.

_"Oh well! I don't care! I'm asking him either way!" _He thought. He got closer to Logan, who's back was turned to him, and was about to tap his shoulder, when Curt tangled his hands in the back of Logan's hair, pulled him closer, and kissed him.

Kendall only saw about three seconds of the kiss, but that was all he needed. He turned and ran. Out the door? More like five. He ran through every door he could see. He didn't know why him and Curt surprised him. He knew Logan liked Curt more then him. He found himself in a bathroom. He wiped the few stray tears and sighed. He had to go get Katie soon.

_And with Logan:_

After Logan's mind realised he was being kissed, he backed away.

"Uh.." He said. Curt just winked, and walked away.

Logan watched him walk away, and remembered he thought he heard someone running. He turned, but no one was behind him. He was about to walk out the door, when he realised Curt kissed him.

"That prick kissed me!" He gasped. He sighed. "Fuck!" He stomped the floor. "Fuckfuckfu-" He noticed Carlos.

"H-hi, Carlos." He said.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Did I really hear you.." He was cut off by Logan.

"Nope!" He said before he rushed out the door.

Carlos was left stunned. What happened to make Logan swear? He barely said "Dang" without looking guilty. Carlos walked out the door and walked to his house.

_The next day:_

Logan woke up to a text from Camille.

_"Sorry i cant go with you and kendall to the mall today" _It read. Logan was confused.

"What? I thought we were still on." He replied.

After a few minutes, he got another text.

_"Didnt kendall tell you yesterday? He said he would." _It said.

Logan replied to it with; "No, I didn't see him much yesterday." There wasn't a text back.

_And with Kendall:_

Kendall was already awake. He was at his kitchen table eating cereal, when he heard his phone beep. He checked the message. He instantly glared. He put his phone in the pocket, put away his now finished bowl cereal in the sink, and walked to his room.

The message? It was Camille. It read: _"Why didn't you ask Logan?" _Obviously, something had happened. And it did. Kendall might not look it, but he was sad. When his mom and sister were asleep, he'd cry. He'd cry because he would never be good enough.

_And with Curt:_

Easy. It was to easy for Curt. All he did was kiss Logan, and Kendall ran. He knew Logan would be royally _pissed _come that Monday, but he didn't care. He and Kendall wouldn't be dating on his watch. He chuckled a little to himself, he'd planned a few things. Murder, rape, even suicide. But all he needed was the kiss? wow. To easy. **(1)**

_And Carlos and James:_

Carlos was at James' house, like usual. He was wrapped in the taller boy's arms, and they were watching a movie.

"I love you." James whispered.

Carlos looked up at the tall boy and smiled. "I love you too." He replied.

They laid there for awhile in a comfortable silence. They really did love each other.

Carlos re-positioned himself on James so that he was stretched out on the couch, and his head in the tall brunette's lap.

"You're adorable." James said.

Carlos just giggled. "I am not." He countered.

James was quick to reply. "Yes you are!" He said. He ran his fingers through the Latino's hair and grinned. "And I'll hurt anyone who tells you different." He added.

_The next Monday:_

Kendall avoided everyone like the plague. Logan, worst of all. He hid in the bathroom until he _knew _Logan would be in class. The one place he couldn't hide from Logan was lunch.

He contemplated sitting at another table, but someone, probably Logan, might talk to him. **(2)**

He sat at the same table as he usually did, Carlos to his left, James beside the small Latino, Camille across from James, and the person Kendall would have _loved_ to avoid at that moment, Logan, was across from him.

Lunch drug by slowly. No one really talked. When they did, they were answered, and the conversation was over. Everyone could feel the tension.

"So, how was your weekend?" Logan asked to Kendall.

"It was alright." He said. "And yours?" He asked. He regretted it as soon as it left his lips.

_"He's going to tell me all about the date he had with Curt." _He thought.

"Pretty boring." Logan said, "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't go out?" He asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "No, why?" He asked.

Kendall blushed. No one noticed, but Logan.

"N-no reason." He said. He looked down at his tray and found _everything _more interesting then Logan's eyes.

_"Oh look, what an interesting fork." _He thought.

Logan smiled. He was so _cute. _He mentally sighed. _"Too bad he's funny, gorgeous, and.. and.. **perfect.** And here I am, a nerd." _He thought sadly.

Lunch ended, and everyone went to their respective classes.

After school, Camille cornered Kendall.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He spat.

"You didn't ask him. You _said _you were going to ask him." She said.

Kendall explained what he'd seen.

"_What?" _She screamed. "Where does that boy _live?" _She asked. "He knew you liked Logan!" She added.

"Camille.. just.. calm down." He said. "Can I go? I don't feel like talking about this right now." He said.

"Only if you ask him. You heard from Logan nothing happened." She said.

Kendall sighed. "This Friday. Now, I have to go get my sister." He said.

Camille grabbed his arm before he was out of reach. "Kendall. What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He spat.

Camille frowned. "Tell me." She said.

"What if.. like.." He looked down at the small girl. "He's meant to be with Curt?" He asked.

Camille sighed. Nothing was worse the a person with no hope. "Just ask him." She said.

Kendall pulled his arm away, and strolled away.

_**Will he ask? Or will he let Logan slip from his reach?**_

**(1)The whole "He had a few things planned" thing is a nod to a review telling me what I set this up for. I'm TERRIBLY sorry. I do realise I set up for this EPIC thing, but then it ends up being stupid x_x**

**(2)I had a scene written where he DID sit at another table, but! That didn't work. It made things awkward.**  
><strong><br>WOW! Dakota, you're a real dick. You NEED TO EFFING STOP LEAVING PEOPLE HANGING! That's why you're fanfics suck.**

**Sorry everyone! A week and a few days with NO updates? I'm sorry T_T I have a few things ready to upload.. (for those who somehow like my sucky fanfiction..) So! Until next time!**


	10. Something Overdue

**Sorry! It's been forever! I mean, I know I'm a horrible writer, but I'm DETERMINED to finish this story. It might suck more then- Never mind that! here we go!**

_Kendall walked through the halls searching for Logan. He was going to ask him out. It was time to stop beating around the bush. When he found him, he smiled and said, "Hi, Logan."_

_Logan turned and starred up at the blonde with a half smile. "Hi, Kendall." He said._

_"So I was wonderin-" He was cut off._

_"Kiss me!" Logan exclaimed._

_Kendall didn't need to be told again. He stepped closer and pressed their lips together. Everything melted away and Kendall felt-_

He woke up.

This usually would have made him sad, angry, or even _livid, _but his last two dreams were the same thing, and he found it funny Logan just threw himself at the him. He realised it was Friday. In a few hours he'd ask Logan out.

He got up, dressed, and waited. It was an hour before school started, but he didn't care.

_Thirty minutes later:_

Kendall and his sister finally left the house to go to school.

He quickly made his way to Logan's locker, but no one was there.

The bell rang and Kendall walked to class sadly.

At break, Camille found the taller boy.

"What's wrong, Kendall?" She asked.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Logan declined the date?" She gasped.

"He isn't even _here._" He said.

Camille looked confused. "That's weird, he usually texts me when he's out." She said. "Want to go check on him after school?" She asked.

Kendall looked up with a goofy grin. He didn't know why going to Logan's house made him so happy, but it did.

"Can I?" He asked.

"You are his stalker." She said. "And you said you'd ask him." She added.

"I hoped you'd forget that." He said.

_After school:_

Camille drove Kendall to Logan's house.

"You're sure he'll want me here?" He asked her.

"Yes! He loves your company." She said.

"Doesn't mean I can bother him when he's out." He said.

"Get out of my care. You're giving off some bad vibes, I don't want it stinkin' it up." She said.

"Alright." He said. He got out and walked to Logan's door.

He knocked on the door, and soon enough, Logan opened it.

Kendall took a quick second to take in Logan's appearance. He was wearing a green striped shirt, black plaid pajamas pants, and his hair was slightly ruffled.

"Hey, me and Camille came to see if you doing alright." He said with a smile.

"Camille?" Logan asked. Kendall could tell he was sick.

"She-" He turned around and realised Camille's car was gone. "Left me here." He finished.

"Then come in." He said.

"Thanks.." Kendall said.

The blonde followed Logan to his kitchen and took a seat at his kitchen table.

"My parents made me stay home. I was kinda mad, because they're never home." He said, "The one time they're late they notice I'm sick."

"So you're making soup?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah.." He said.

"Need any help?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask you to-" He sneezed.

"Go to your room, I'll bring it to you when it's done." He said.

"But-" He sneezed again.

"See? Even your body says so. To your room." He said.

Logan sighed and walked to his room.

_A few minutes later:_

Kendall walked the bowl of soup to Logan's room. When he got there, he smiled. Logan was in his bed with the blankets wrapped around him.

"I got your soup." He said.

"Thanks." He said. He took the soup from Kendall and began to eat.

Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette. Every time his lips wrapped around the spoon he fidgeted. The things he wanted to do to that mouth were perverted to say the least.

When he finished, Kendall got up, grabbed it, and put it on the table. He quickly sat back beside logan.

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how bad are you feeling?" He asked.

"Four-ish." He said.

"That's.. good.." Kendall said.

They looked around the room for a second, and eventually their eyes met.

Usually, they would have looked away. But now? Oh, no. The two kept the gaze up.

Kendall was the first to move. He leaned a little closer.

Logan did the same, and soon their lips met.

And it felt-

It felt-

Wonderful. There was no denying it.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, and the kiss deepened.

Kendall's phone rang and he pulled away.

"It's, uh, Camille." He said.

He accepted the call. "Hi, Camille." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, "Okay, I'm on my way out." He said.

Kendall looked back at Logan. "Well.." He whispered.

"Yeah." Logan replied.

"See you Monday, I guess.." He replied.

"'Kay." Logan said.

Kendall left his room, and as soon as he heard the front door open and close, he groaned.

The kiss was wonderful. There was no denying it. He had to talk to him about the kiss, about them, and most importantly, he had to date him.

The next day, he felt perfect. He got dressed, drove to Kendall's house, and walked to the door. He knocked on the door when a small girl answered it.

"Hi, uh, is Kendall home?" He asked.

"Depends, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, me and him go to-" He was cut off.

"If you're Logan I know _all _about you." She sighed. "Come in." She said.

"Thanks.." He said.

"Kendall's room is the first room on the left." She said.

Logan nodded and walked to said door.

He reluctantly knocked. Kendall opened it and his eyes widened.

"We need to talk." logan said.

Kendall _wanted _to say 'no' but they did.

"Yeah, we do." He said.

"Come in." He said.

Logan did as he was told. He took a seat on Kendall's bed.

"So.." Kendall said. "What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Yesterday." Logan said.

"What happened-" He realised halfway through.

"I mean, where does that leave us?" He asked.

Kendall said nothing.

"Er-" Logan choked. "We can do this some other-" He was cut off.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Did you like this kiss?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Actually, I did." Logan whispered.

"Then, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked.

Logan could barely believe what he was hearing.

"You'd want to go on a date.. with.." He stopped himself.

"You." Kendall finished for the boy.

"A-are you sure?" He asked.

Kendall answered by cupping Logan's cheeks and pressing their lips together. When he puled away, he rested their foreheads together.

"Yes. I'm sure." He whispered. "You up for it?" He asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Perfect. Pick you up at eight?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Logan said.

"See you later, then." Logan said.

"Okay." Kendall said with a grin.

Logan left the Kendall home, drove back to his, and as soon as he was in his room, slammed the door.

"Yes!" He screamed. He started doing something _someone might _consider a dance.

"Yes, yes, YES!" He got on top of his bed and started jumping. He eventually got tired and collapsed on it.

"Yeah." He whispered. He giggled and grabbed his phone. He quickly texted Camille.

_And with Kendall:_

As soon Logan got to his car, Kendall jumped up.

"Happy dance!" He squealed. He did a spastic dance.

When he was done, he checked his phone.

"Six hours." He said.

_And with Logan:_

By now, he had rationalized. He called Camille.

"Camille! I'm freaking out! Fix it!" He said.

"What happened? You said you were happy!" She said.

"What if he doesn't really want to date m-" He was cut off.

"He does!" She said. "Just wait! I bet he has a great idea for the date." She said.

"But how do you-" He was cut off again.

"Just wait. And give me updates when he picks you up!" She said.

"Okay." He said.

No matter what she said, he couldn't believe it. Was Kendall telling him the truth? Did he really want a date? He'd see in six hours.

**WHEW! Hope everyone likes this! **


	11. A Date and A Punch To a Face

**Hello~! I sorry for the lack of updates x_x.. I've had a bit of writer's block for this story ._. Hope everyo****ne likes what I came up with! Oh! And I'm sure people think I'm fishing for comp******lime******nts whe******n I say this story sucks.. I'm ******not o.o I rea******************************l************ly thi******nk it's that bad. I have ******************like.. TWO chapters I actua************l************ly ************like. If I had******n't a******************lready writte******n 10 chapters I'd stop it here. With that i******n mi******nd! I actua************l************************ly ************************like this chapter! Hope everyo******************************ne e******************************************************lse does too!******************************************

_Five hours later:_******  
><strong>****  
>Kendall grabbed the picnic basket and put it in the car. This was a simple date. Picnic in a meadow, some star gazing, and just being together. Alone.<p>

He looked over his appearance one more time in the mirror and smiled. He was wearing a simple flannel plaid shirt, blue jeans, and his vans. Katie told him to class it up, but Camille told him Logan liked _honesty_, so he was going to give him just that.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" He announced as he left the bathroom.

"Be safe! Don't stay out passed eleven!" She yelled back.

Kendall grabbed the keys from the counter and rushed to his mom's car. He got in, and drove to Logan's house. Once he got there, he called him.

"Do your parents know?" He asked.

"Know what?" He asked.

"You're gay.." He said awkwardly.

"Well duh." He said.

"Hey! I'm the newbie here!" He defended.

Logan chuckled.

"Well I'm walking to the door.." He said.

"Wait!" Logan said.

"Hm?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not ready yet.." He said.

"I'm not gonna walk into your room or any thing." He said.

"It's not that! I don't want you to meet my parent's without me th-" He was cut of the doorbell.

"Kendall, I'm serious.." He said. The doorbell rang again.

"Okay, if they kill you it's your fault." He said.

"They can't be that bad." Kendall said.

"Good luck." Logan said.

"See you soon." Kendall said.

Kendall ended the call as soon as the door opened.

"Hello, I'm Kendall" He said.

Mrs. Mitchell, the person who opened the door, just stared. "You're taking Logan on a date?" She asked.

Kendall nodded.

"Well, come in." She said. She lead him to the living room.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" She asked. She was referring to her and Mr. Mitchell sitting on the couch.

"Not at all, ask away." He said.

"What do you want to do when you're older?" She asked.

"Hockey player for the Minnesota Wild." He answered.

"Ah, that's nice." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"When was your last relationship with anyone?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Uh.. I had a "girlfriend" back in fifth grade. It wasn't really serious, we didn't even know what real love was back then." He said.

"Final question." Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Are you a virgin?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Kendall said instantly.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell looked at each other. They were impressed.

"I'm coming down!" Logan yelled.

No sooner then he yelled, he came into the room. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt, black vest, and black dress pants.

"Hi, um, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall said as he followed Logan out the door.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Kendallll!" He whined.

"They asked me about my past relationships." Kendall said.

"That's all?" He asked. He looked relieved.

"Not exactly.." He said.

"What else?" He asked.

"What I want to be when I'm older.." He said.

"And?" He asked.

"If I was a virgin.." He said.

"Yep, their coffee's poisoned." He said. He was walking back to his house. Kendall grabbed his arm.

"It's fine!" He said.

"It is not! It's none of their buisnes-" He was cut off by Kendall lips.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "It's okay. Come on, don't be mad at your parents, they just wanted to make sure they weren't letting their son date a drug dealing, multi-girl/boy dating prostitute." He said.

"I.. uh.. checked out after the kiss ended." Logan Admitted.. He looked dazed. He got in the passenger side of the car.

After about five minutes of driving, he pulled over and got out. Logan followed.

"Wow.." He whispered.

The meadow was perfect. It was far enough away from the town to see stars, and they could see everything due to the full moon.

Kendall grabbed the picnic basket, blanket, and rushed to the meadow.

Logan laughed and followed the blonde.

Once he caught up to him, he helped him with the blanket.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked. It was literally perfect.

"I was just driving one day.." He said. "I saw another couple's blanket, I think they were doin' it in the woods over there." He said with a point.

This earned a chuckle from Logan.

They took out the food containers and began to eat.

"Sorry if I sounded mad on the phone, I just didn't want you to meet my parents without me there to protect you.." He said.

"It's okay." Kendall said. "How's it been?" He asked.

"Good, actually!" He said. "I mean, I got asked out on a date by this really nice guy." He said.

"Oh? What's he look like?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, no. He's mine. I'm not letting you steal him." He said.

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" He asked.

"You do know I'm talking about you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you were being to cute for me to say anything about it." Kendall replied.

After they'd finished eating, the two laid down on the blanket and talked for awhile. Not really about anything in particular, just about little things.

"It's such a clear night." Kendall whispered.

"Yeah." He said. "You know, Camille, Carlos, and James are going to want to know everything." Logan added.

"Yep." Kendall said.

"Hey, what time is it?" Logan asked.

"Ten fift-" He realised his curfew. "Ten fifty seven.." Kendall said.

"I take it you have to be home by eleven." The brunette said.

"Yeah." The blonde said.

"Then lets go!" Logan said.

After the pair gathered their picnic supplies, they got into the car and drove to Logan's house.

"I'm walking you to the door." Kendall said as he got out of the car.

They made their way to said door, and Kendall turned looked straight at Logan.

"See you at scho-" Logan yanked him down and pressed their lips together.

"Payback for cutting me off earlier." He said with a wink when he pulled away..

"I'll have to do that a lot." He whispered. "Bye." He said. He walked back to his car.

When Kendall got home, Mrs. Knight was about to lecture him, when she noticed the goofy grin on his face. She couldn't bring herself to ruin it.

_Monday:_

At lunch, Logan and Kendall sat side by side. They were just chatting, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Knight!" It yelled. Kendall found the back of his hair grabbed, and he was thrown to the floor.

Logan's body acted on it's own. He stood up, turned, and found the person who did it. Jett.

That's probably what made him do it. He punched Jett square in the face. It was apparently enough to knock him to floor, because that's what he did.

"I just got to date him, you will back _off _of my boyfriend or I'll do something I'll regret." He said through clenched teeth.

Jett got up and stormed off. Logan stayed put. He turned and found Kendall staring in amazement. He got over it and grew a goofy grin.

"You called me your boyfriend." He said.

Logan's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I mean, it was because I was so-" He was cut off.

"So you're into the idea too?" He asked.

Logan blushed. "Maybe a little." He said.

"Then I guess it's official." He said.

"Guess it is-" The intercom interrupted him.

_"Will Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, Jett Stetson, Camille Roberts, and Jo Taylor please come to the principle's office." _It said.

"Well dang." Logan said.

"Yep." Kendall replied they walked to the office side by side. Their hands brushing every so often. **(1)**

(

**1) I thought of this at the last minute xD This isn't the end, but it could have been if I were evil :3**

(It will end when they have sex.) Hope everyone likes this chapter! It's extra long, 'cause it's been awhile o-o


	12. I Like You a Lot, Too

**... I'm sure you all thought I died. I wouldn't blame you. This is far past due. I have no excuses, so I'll just get right to the writing!**

Kendall and Logan made it to the office, where Camille and Jo were sat. Saying they looked nervous was an understatement. Camille was biting her nails, while Jo was looking at her lap twiddling her thumbs.

"What'd you two do?" Kendall asked.

"Uh.." Jo said. She turned to Camille and they had a short debate. It was hushed, but the two boys could hear 'But' and 'Are you sure?" a few times.

"We're the reason Jett went ape-shit." Camille finally said.

Logan blinked. Camille didn't swear! Well, there was once, but she stubbed her toe.

"Care to explain?" Logan asked.

"Er," Camille made brief gestures between her and Jo.

"We're dating." Jo finished for her.** (1)**

"No way!" Kendall squealed.

"Way!" Camille said. She had a huge grin on her face.

"..And Jett doesn't like that?" Logan asked.

"He likes Jo." Camille corrected.

Logan didn't like that answer. "So he took it out on Kendall?" He asked angrily.

"We told him she was dating him." Camille said.

Logan didn't like that much more. He poked out his bottom lip.

"We're sorry!" Jo said.

"It's okay." Kendall said.

Jo and Camille were quite surprised.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I mean," He snaked his arm around Logan's hip. "My _boyfriend _stood up for me." He said.

Logan's pout was replaced with a blush. "Yeah, you'll have to thank him later, he was really nice for doing that." He said.

"I will, won't I?" Kendall asked.

_Thirty minutes later:_

They _finally _let Logan out of his lecture on how "Violence is bad." He'd received four days of detention since it was his first offence, so he'd be able to come back on the next Monday.

"You okay?" Kendall asked. He received the same punishment. Logan was kind of angry at that, he didn't _do _anything!

"Yeah." Logan said. Kendall didn't buy it.

"You're as white as a sheet."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Not."

"So."

"Well, I have to stop by my locker and go home." He said.

"Then, why don't I walk my boyfriend to his locker?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "You're not gonna stop calling me that, are you?" He asked.

"Never." He said.

When Logan got home, he was surprised to see his parent's cars in the driveway.

_"Shit." _Was his only thought.

He got in his house, and found his parents in the kitchen with their arms crossed.

"I can explain!" He said.

His parent's gave him the nod.

"Okay, we -me and Kendall- were are lunch! Then Jett came up and threw Kendall on the floor. I punched him!" He said. It came out a lot faster than he intended. He had a whole descriptive scene planned but his parent's gazes turned that to custard in three-point-two seconds.

"And?" His father asked.

"That's all." He said meekly. He was ready for it. That was his argument? It might as well been written in sand on a beach. His parent's were about to wash it away, probably ground him so long there'd be plays written about it.

"Grounded from your phone." His father said.

Logan was surprised. From his phone? That was all? He obeyed. He produced his phone from his pocket and laid it on the table.

"You're allowed to go see Kendall." his mom said. "We don't want you alone all day." She said.

"R-really?" He asked. He mentally cursed himself, he was now waiting for his father to chuckle, wag his finger, and scream "Got 'cha!"

But he didn't.

"You stood up for him." His mother said. "We're proud of that."

"You shouldn't have hit him, though." His father added in a so-so tone.

"Thanks." Logan said. "I'm gonna go finish my homework now." He said.

_The next day:_

"Logan, get up, you have to go to Kendall's." His mom said.

"Kay." He said. He didn't move. He was tired.

That wasn't completely-

Yes it was. He was exhausted.

He got up, trudged down his stairs, and drove to Kendall's.

That's all he could remember. He probably left the door open. Everything sort of blended together.

He knocked on the door, to find Kendall open the door.

"You're in your pajamas." Kendall said.

"I didn't wanna get dressed." Logan whined.

"Tired?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" He hissed.

"You can sleep in my bed." Kendall said. He lead the smaller boy up the stairs, and like he said there was a bed. Logan laid on it and curled into a ball.

"Your bed's comfy." Logan said. He remembered Kendall stroking his side, then he woke up.

Rested! That's what he felt. He stretched and found the bed empty. Well, besides him, anyways. He took in his surroundings. Kendall's room. Minus the Kendall, but very much Kendall's room. Hockey posters and signed jerseys littered the walls. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and heard something.

Mumbling.

He got up and opened Kendall's door.

Humming?

He walked down the hall and heard it clearly.

Singing.

Kendall's voice. Then-

A thud?

He opened the questionable door and saw Kendall sitting on the bathroom-that's what the room was, the bathroom-with one knee to his chest and his other leg on the floor with his hand clenched around his ankle.

"Shi- Hi Logan!" He said.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"Need help?"

"No-" He let out a whimper of pain.

Logan held out his hand, and helped Kendall up.

The pair made it to Kendall's room, he patched up his ankle, and Kendall pouted.

"I could have made it here on my own." He grumbled.

Without any warning, logan pressed their lips together.

The kiss was deepened _way _earlier then it should have. Did they care? They could less, it seemed.

Logan straddled Kendall's hips and heard him whimper in pain. He was snapped out of his lust filled gaze and got off of him.

"S-sorry." He said weakly.

"S' okay." Kendall said. "Hey! We should watch a movie." He added.

"Which?" Logan asked.

"Anyone with a doctor." Kendall said.

Logan smiled.

"Oh, and Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Hm?"

"I l-"

"What?"

"I l-

"..."

"I l-!"

Logan pressed their lips together. "I like you a lot too." He whispered when he pulled away.

Kendall sighed. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." Logan said. "Now, about that movie.."

**(1)Sorry! That EVERY single couple is slash. It's really annoying sometimes. ._.'**

**Okay! Sorry! Again! It's been a month with no word. I hope this makes up for. (Probably won't. ._.) I promise It'll end with a bang.**

**'Till next time!**


	13. Deja Vu

Hi!.. Here's the next (last) chapter of the story. :3

"Oh my God, I love this couch." Kendall said, laying his back on the new orange couch.

"Bye, honey! See you in a few hours!" Mrs. Knight called. A few months had passed, and it was close to Christmas.

"Kay, Mom!" He called.

Katie and Mrs. Knight rushed out of the Knight home, leaving Kendall all alone.

"Oh. Yes." He said. "I have this couch all to myself-" The doorbell rang.

"Who is on my porch?" He said. He got up and walked to the door.

"If they think for one second they sit on my couch-" He thought as he opened the door.

"-They can go right ahead." He finished the thought. Standing in the door was none other then Logan Mitchell.

"Hi." Kendall said.

"I was just in the neighborhood-"

"So you decided to come see me?" Kendall asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yep." He said, a little red around the ears.

"Well, we got a new couch. So come on!" He said. He led the shorter boy to said couch and sat down.

"It's comfy." Logan said.

"It is." Kendall said. "You know it's almost Christmas.."

"Speaking of, I got you an early gift." Logan said.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Kendall asked.

All in about point-five seconds, Logan was straddling Kendall's hips.

"Me." He whispered seductively into his ear.

Kendall didn't ask the obvious questions, like "What's gotten into you," he let his body act. He wrapped one arm around his waist and his hand was tangled in the back of his hair. Their lips smashed together, and fuck did they like it. Maybe it was the new couch, maybe it was the way Logan was on Kendall's lap. Either way. It was hot.

"Bedroom." Kendall whispered.

"Now?"

"Lets."

Logan smirked. He hopped off Kendall and ran to the boy's room, but just before he got there he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He was whipped around and forcibly pressed against the wall.

"K-Kenduh-?"

"Ngh, Logan, do you know what you do to me?" He asked, pressing his chest against Logan's. He whispered it into his ear, his warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"A-are you m-mad?" Logan asked. He didn't really know. Put honestly, he was scared as hell.

Kendall smirked the sexiest smirk he'd ever seen. "Oh, no. I'm just turned on." He whispered, thrusting his crotch into Logan's.

"Ah!" Logan moaned.

"God, Logan, why do you do this?" Kendall asked rhetorically.

"Ngh, duh-do what?" Logan stuttered.

"You offer yourself up to me, but you're still so.." He thrust his crotch into Logan's, receiving the same squeal-ish moan again, "innocent." He whispered.

"Please, Kendall.."

"Please what? You have to tell me, Logie."

"S-stop teasing!" He hissed.

"Forceful, I like that." Kendall whispered, nipping at Logan's neck. He pulled away from the smaller boy and lead him to the bedroom, but just before he sat down on the bed, Kendall gripped his shoulder again.

"You're sure you want this?" Kendall asked. His voice held no disappointment. He wasn't about to push Logan into anything.

The blonde was ready for a "Yes," or maybe a "No," but what did he get? Neither. Logan grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed.

"_Fuck, _I want this more than you know." Logan hissed, shrugging off his coat.

_"Yep, that's a boner." _Kendall thought, feeling his pants tightening around his member.

Logan was currently working the buttons on his shirt, so Kendall took the opportunity to take of his. When Kendall's shirt was completely off, Logan all but tackled him. As soon as his back hit the bed, Logan smashed their lips together.

And oh, did Kendall like it. It was fast and.. and.. _hot!_

His fingers were tangled in brunette locks and Logan's in blonde ones. When they pulled away for breath, Kendall ripped off his belt, and one of his belt loops, and began to unbutton his pants. As soon as they were down his thighs, Logan swatted his hands away.

He licked his lips and curled his fingers around the elastic band of Kendall's boxers and yanked both the boxers and the pants down until they were off completely.

Before Kendall knew who was where, Logan wrapped his pale hand around the blonde's length and gave it an experimental squeeze.

Kendall moaned and Logan smirked.

"You act like you're dick's never been touched." Logan cooed into his ear.

"P-please, Logie." Kendall moaned as said "Logie" started stroking.

"Please _what?"_Logan asked.

"Please stop _teasing." _Kendall said.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Logan stopped all together.

"What are-" Kendall started, but stopped when he saw Logan fumbling to get his pants off. When the accursed denim, boxers and all, were off he smiled up at Kendall.

The smaller boy crawled up to Kendall and gave him a quick kiss before whispering, "Come on, Kendall. I know you want to."

Kendall pounced. The smaller boy was pinned below him in less than point five seconds and gee, did Logan like it. He liked Kendall taking charge. He _needed _it.

"You sure you want this?" Kendall whispered.

"If I didn't want it, do you think I'd be laying here _naked, _legs wide-open, practically begging for it?"

"..Guess not." Kendall replied. He put two fingers to Logan's mouth. Without saying a word, the smaller boy took them in. After they were thoroughly coated with saliva, he withdrew them and trailed the slick digits down Logan's toned body.

When Kendall inserted one, Logan wiggled his hips. It was uncomfortable yes, but painful? No. The people who said it hurt must be li-

Kendall added another finger, and _fuck _now Logan knew what those people meant.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Y-yeah, just stings a little." He whispered.

Kendall leaned forward and stole the paler boy's lips. This did help a bit. Then he started to scissor the fingers.

It got better after a while, the feeling, that is. Then Kendall brushed against his prostate.

_Oh shit._ Logan's hips snapped forward and he saw _white_.

"K-Kenduhllll. I'm ready." He whined.

Kendall nodded. He wiggled himself between Logan's legs, only to get back off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked when Kendall kneel down to pick up his pants and produce his wallet.

"Protection." Kendall said, smirking. He held up a small square package.

He gingerly ripped the plastic, slip it on- the condom that is, slipping on the packaging would just be weird- and wiggled back between his legs.

"You're sure you want-"

"Finish that sentence, and you'll wish you hadn't." Logan said.

Kendall nodded. He spread Logan's legs and eased into his entrance.

It actually didn't feel like he was being ripped in half like he thought it would. Behind the pain was a slight thread of pure _euphoria. _He liked it. A lot.

"Tell me when I can move." Kendall said.

"Move." Logan said almost instantly.

Kendall nodded and pulled his hips backs.

Okay, honestly? The starting rhythm was awkward. But soon, Kendall found one was that perfect. The room filled with labored breaths and skin slapping against skin.

Kendall, being the sneaking boy he is, snapped his hips forward and _holy cheese Logan saw white._

"K-Kendall, do th-that again!" Logan whimpered.

Kendall smirked that fucking _smirk_and slammed into Logan again.

"Kendall, faster! Please!" Logan pleaded.

Kendall paid him no mind and kept up that slow, agonizing pace. He kept Logan whimpering, and just before he'd lost all hope; he'd slam into him, making him jolt upright. Rinse and repeat.

"K-K-Kendall I'm-"

Kendall silenced the boy by giving his member an experimental squeeze. Kendall quickened his pace and jerked Logan as quick as possible and-

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, spilling his seed into Kendall's hand and his stomach. Kendall wasn't far behind, spilling his into Logan.

Carefully, Kendall pulled out of Logan and crawled up his bed to lay beside him.

"That was awesome." Logan said.

Kendall wrapped his around Logan and smirked. "That it was."

Logan snuggled closer to Kendall and just sorta laid there. They didn't say a word. They just enjoyed each others company.

After a few minutes, Kendall finally spoke.

"We should get dressed."

Logan blushed. "Can I, uh, stay over?"

Kendall rubbed their noses together. "Sure."

Then it hit him.

"You can't walk, can you?"

"Yes!"

"Mhm, well, just for safe measures I'll carry you everywhere." Kendall said, picking Logan up and taking him to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, they got dressed and sat on the couch.

"Where's the remote?" Logan asked.

"I think you knocked it off when you went all sex-drived."

Logan blushed, and they both got off the couch. Sure enough, a few feet away was the remote. They both bent down and their hands brushed.

"Déjà vu." Logan said as he stood up.

"Only one difference." Kendall said.

"Really? What?"

"I couldn't do this." He said. He pulled Logan in for a kiss.

All Logan could think was "_This is where it all begins."_

**Last chapter! Sucky Ending, sucky dialog, sucky EVERYTHING. I want to do another chaptered story, but everythings a bit jumbled.  
><strong>**To everyone who read this to it's entirety: Good job. You deserve an award.**


End file.
